


I see these shackles let me be your slave

by KinkyZayn (orphan_account)



Series: And it’s true I always wanted love to be filled with pain and bruises [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Gags, Just smut, M/M, Multi, OT5, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sub Zayn, Zayn-centric, hand restraints, over-stimulation, sub!zayn, submissive zayn, zayn getting fucked into oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KinkyZayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Zayn is roughly thrown onto the bed and he realises with a pang of fear and arousal— he wants to be their slave so that's exactly what's going to happen. His cock can't help but give a little twitch of excitement at that prospect. Quickly Liam takes his clothes from him and Zayn feels completely exposed, but he's not even bothered by it. In fact, he feels even more aroused. In a flash Louis and Niall have secured Zayn's wrists and Zayn tries them for a second, he can barely move them a few inches and Harry kicks his legs open and Zayn feels this rush— this heated surge fill every fibre of his being. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>	"Be a good little boy now Zayn," Harry whispers, and the room is pin drop silent at that moment so Zayn lets out this keening little sigh that has the others moving forward towards him.”<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I see these shackles let me be your slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightw99d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightw99d/gifts).



> personally, i feel that now ive gotten past writing my first smut i can keep writing it forever and ever and ever— so i wrote this :). the pseudo is just to make me seem cooler (which it probably hasnt) and the title comes from Sexyback by the one and only JT. to nee because she sent me her first smut and this is the dirtiest thing ive ever written so its only fair really :P this is pretty much JUST smut. like. this is the very definition of the most smut with the least plot (there is some plot, just not a whole lot) so, enjoy!

Zayn walks into the club, his heart already pounding and ears thumping with the music. He feels good about tonight. He can't put his finger on it but something good is going to happen and Zayn can't wait for it.

     It's been a while since he's been fucked good. His ex-boyfriend was too sweet, preferring to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and make sure he was always comfortable. Zayn doesn't want that. Zayn wants someone to not give a damn and fuck him until his hips are bruised with fingertip marks and he can't walk for a month, [maybe that's a bit of a stretch but still]. He's heard a lot about this club, about it's frequenters and scandals and all the gossip that spouts about it and it scares Zayn and thrills him at the same time so he decided to check it out. Now he's in here he has a good feeling he might be able to persuade someone to take him home and fuck him good.

     The first thing he sees when he walks in is the lights. There are lasers and strobes flashing all over the place and Zayn has to blink two or three times before he's certain he won't crash into someone. And that's when the smell hits.

     The pungent stench of alcohol, sweat an sex fills the air and forced it's way into Zayn's nose until he can't even think about freshness anymore. He can't even see the door anymore either. He's been swallowed up by the crowd and is surrounded by screaming and jumping people, ranging from younger than him to decades older. Zayn backs out of the dance floor and takes a seat at the bar. Maybe he'll dance later.

     The DJ has a nice beat going, it sounds familiar to Zayn but not the I-heard-it-on-the-radio-on-the-way-here way, in the this-song-is-older-than-Queen-Elizabeth-the-second way. And he kind of likes it.

     The bartender serves him up a cold beer and Zayn takes a swig of it straight away, feeling the liquid travelling down his throat and into his stomach. He surveys the people around him and a seed of dismay settles in his— well groin to be precise, when he can't see any attractive people. _God fucking dammit_. He groans and buries his face in his arms on the bar counter. Maybe he should have stayed home with a good book and his blanket.

     "Hello?" There's a tapping on his shoulder and the voice doesn't sound like the bartender. No. It's _much_ too husky and deep for Zayn to ignore.

     "Um." The man standing next to him clears his throat and repeats himself. "Hello. M'names Liam."

     Zayn lifts his head up and almost promptly drops it again. _Is this is the hot ass I was waiting for?_ "I'm Zayn."

     The man, Liam, smiles brightly and fuck if it doesn't make him a billion times more attractive, with that tight shirt showing off his bulging arm muscles which Zayn can just _picture_ holding him down against the mattress as Liam fucks him into oblivion—

     "Can I sit here?" He gestures to the empty seat next to Zayn and Zayn wonders why Liam even asked.

     "'Course," Zayn breathes, trying to not too obviously check the rest of Liam out. He knows he's being too obvious though when Liam smirks and stares at him with those ridiculously sexy eyes.

     "You're alone?" He asks as the bartender makes a drink for him. "Didn't come here with anyone?"

     Zayn shakes his head and drinks more of his beer, his eyes latched onto where Liam chugs down his own drink and his throat is exposed all tanned and pink with that delicious looking birthmark off to the side that Zayn really wants to lick. A lot.

     "Nope," he says instead, smiling at Liam and trying to tell him without actually telling him that he wants Liam to fuck him. And it appears that Liam has gotten the message, Zayn can tell from the way Liam's left eyebrow rises knowingly and he shuffles closer.

     "I have," Liam says, and all Zayn can think about is shoving his tongue down that delectable looking mouth of his, "A few friends here." _God yes. Fucking hell yes Liam I'm fucking saying yes why are you staring at me like I'm talking fucking German-_

     "Yeah?" Zayn says lowly, and it's a little more than breathy if he's being honest but he doesn't care, not when Liam rests a hand on his thigh and calls out into the crowd.

     "Louis!" He yells, and there's this tingly feeling racing through Zayn's veins if he thinks he knows what Liam is thinking. "Niall! Get Harry and come over here!"

      _Louis? Niall and Harry? How many were there?!_ But if Zayn's being quite truthful the more the fucking merrier. And he's not even ashamed of it, he's always had this kink where multiple people fuck him and he has to do what they say, so on so forth but he never ever thought it might have the chance of coming true. _Knew tonight was gonna be good._

     And then two guys off the dance floor are coming towards them, and Zayn must be fucking dreaming because where were these two when he was on the dance floor? One has the most tousled hair and chiselled face Zayn's ever seen, and the other is just the promiscuous blonde you see in all those movies except _better_ and _three yards away_.

     "Well hello there," the brunette says, sticking out a hand for Zayn to shake except Zayn can think of other things that hand could be doing, "I'm Louis."

     The blonde next to him suddenly smirks and his whole face changes from sweet and bubbly to sexy and lustful. Zayn feels quite dizzy all of a sudden. "And I'm Niall."

     "Zayn," Zayn replies faintly, and then there's another fucking guy walking up to them, and Zayn recognises him as the DJ who was playing that old song from before.

     "Who's this?" The DJ says, his eyes raking up and down Zayn's body with a visible lust and fuck Zayn isn't prepared for this.

     Liam hops off his stool and gestures to the DJ and Zayn but before he can say anything the DJ is smiling devilishly and saying "Don't tell him my name. He'll know it by the end of the night."

      _Fuck_.

     Liam must see Zayn's expression because then he's falling back and turning a concerned look to him. "Are you okay?" And Zayn can sense the underlying question of _is this okay?_ beneath it and he's quick to answer because he doesn't want to give them the wrong impression.

     "Peachy," he says, smiling widely at Louis and Niall and the DJ and Liam and then they're all grinning back and Zayn hopes that his intuition isn't completely wrong.

     He doesn't think it is.

     They leave the club is Zayn is barely even tipsy but he's riding the high of the proposition Liam has offered him through meaningful looks and soft touches. In the taxi they're all quiet, listening quite tamely to the radio and the taxi driver gives them a curious look when they all hurry to get out.

     It's only once they enter what Zayn assumes is Liam's house that things get heated. Louis pins him to the wall and immediately begins to suck a deep mark into the hollow in Zayn's neck and the DJ's on his other side doing the same and Niall's got his hands all over Zayn's body and Zayn is almost exploding from all the sensations he's receiving.

     "Fuck," Liam hisses when he finishes locking the door, and then there are two roaming hands on his lower half and Zayn just can't help the needy moan that slops past his lips. He can feel Louis' smirk through his mouth and then they're all backing off. Zayn whines at the loss of contact.

     "Wha-?" He begins to ask them but he quickly closes his mouth at the dark look on Niall's face.

     "You ready t' be our little slave?" He asks, and the Irish twang to his words makes them sound a whole lot fucking sexier and Zayn has to focus very hard on not wobbling to the floor. "Is that what you want?"

     And then they're all crowding into Zayn and as he turns his head he can see the DJ's barely restrained expression, Louis' smug one, Liam's needy one and then Niall-

     "Ye-Yes," Zayn says honestly and then they're off, Liam carrying Zayn up the stairs with the other three rushing on ahead and Zayn mentally braces himself for what's to come. _This is what I've been waiting for_. "Liam," he says breathily and then Liam's walking even faster, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurries up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall.

     Liam kicks the door open and inside is a sight that Zayn could never have even dreamed of ever seeing. Niall and Louis are fixing these— handcuffs? Shackles? Hand restraints to the posts at the top of the bed and the DJ is rummaging in a chest in the corner, looking for what Zayn doesn't know but he can't wait to find out either.

     "Come on," Liam says gruffly, and like that the three turn their heads and their eyes are blown black with lust and want and _need_. "Let's do this then."

     Zayn is roughly thrown onto the bed and he realises with a pang of fear and arousal— he wants to be their slave so that's exactly what's going to happen. His cock can't help but give a little twitch of excitement at that prospect. Quickly Liam takes his clothes from him and Zayn feels completely exposed, but he's not even bothered by it. In fact, he feels even more aroused. In a flash Louis and Niall have secured Zayn's wrists and Zayn tries them for a second, he can barely move them a few inches and the DJ kicks his legs open and Zayn feels this rush— this heated surge fill every fibre of his being.

     "Be a good little boy now Zayn," the DJ whispers, and the room is pin drop silent at that moment so Zayn lets out this keening little sigh that has the others moving forward towards him.

     "We've been waiting so long for this," Louis says in a hushed voice next to Zayn's ear and it tickles him slightly but Zayn is already leaking pre-come at this point so. "We've been waiting so long for _you_."

     Zayn makes this strangled noise and the DJ immediately whips off the bandana he's wearing and ties it around Zayn's mouth. "Don't make a sound unless we tell you to," he demands fiercely, and Zayn is _aching_ for someone to touch him now.

     Niall does.

     The blonde grips Zayn's cock in such a tight hold that Zayn feels all the blood rush down there and his head feels light and it falls back against the headboard. Louis quickly stuffs a thick pillow behind his head and Zayn loves the fact that he'll need it. The DJ descends down to here Liam is and it's not even three seconds past when Zayn feels a finger being shoved up his whole. Zayn writhes from where he's tied on the bed and he wills with his mind and eyes, _move somebody fucking move and do something_ so Louis complies. The oldest lad sits on Zayn's chest and rips off the bandana and stuffs his own cock into Zayn's mouth as a replacement. Still though, Zayn moans around it and they start moving.

      The DJ inserts another finger and soon it's three and Zayn is rocking forward as much as he can with Louis on his chest and Niall giving him a blowjob and Liam making out heavily with Louis above him.

     "Ngh fuck eughnn," he groans around a mouthful of cock and Louis is taking a moment from Liam's probably expert mouth — from what Zayn can tell underneath them — to thrust even more forward into Zayn's mouth and hit the back of his throat causing his grip on Zayn's arm to tighten.

     "I'm close," Louis grunts out, "Been waiting for come ever since I saw you at the club Zayn."

     So he comes, and it explodes into Zayn's mouth and sloshes down his throat. Louis pulling out and re-engaging with a tonsil hockey match with Liam. Zayn licks the come from around his mouth and makes a face.

     "Did you have pineapple before?" He asks Louis out of the blue. The oldest lad pauses and looks down at Zayn with a confused eye.

     "Yeah," he says slowly.

     "Just you're really sweet," Zayn shrugs, "Thought you'd like to know tha-"

     Zayn's cut off by a rather rough thrust from the DJ and Niall's pushing down on his cock even more and they're both making out now, Niall bouncing up and down against Zayn's groin and when the fuck did he start riding Zayn? Zayn doesn't even know.

     "Gonna come for Niall?" Niall asks displacedly. "Know you wanna."

     And if Zayn isn't even more turned on by the blonde's excessive dirty talk he shoots his load into Niall's tight heat, almost sobbing from the oversensitised feeling of being fucked and fucking someone else.

     "It fee-feels so— good," Zayn says between grunts as Harry's thrusts become wilder and more out of time, causing Zayn's head to hit the headboard every upwards movement. "Ow! Fuck that hurt."

     Harry continues pushing into him regardless, lost in his world of ecstasy in the tightness

     "So fucking tight Zayn," Harry breathes out, his eyes clenched shut and hips pistoning hard and fast into Zayn and his hitting his prostrate every time, making Zayn cry out but each sound is swallowed by Liam's sweet and succulent mouth. Louis has moved down to stroke some more out of Zayn's cock and now there are tears of hopeless abandon running down Zayn's face because is it possible to _die_ from having the best sex ever? "Zayn?" The DJ huffs anbd looks up at Zayn with murky eyes.

     "What?" Zayn says,  inches away from getting lost in pleasure but being tugged back by the fucking DJ.

     "My name is Harry," he says heavily, then thrusting forward and pushing Zayn against the headboard, making it create a hole in the plaster in the wall, "Say it. _Say my name Zayn_."

     "Harry," Zayn says but it turns into something of a mangled gurgle as Louis licks a particularly long stripe up his cock. Zayn has never had so much attention on him in his life, never mind so much sexual pleasure.

     With a shout and a hail Harry comes inside of Zayn, the warmth filling Zayn up from bottom to top and it's so much, Zayn can feel Louis moving down to flatten his tongue against Zayn's hole and lick up Harry's come.

     "No," Zayn sobs, "No stop! It's too much!"

     His protests are not heard though, for Liam takes them and tucks them away in the corner of his mouth and the younger boy licks into Zayn's like it's the last source of water on earth.

     "Thought you wanted to be our slave Zayn?" Niall asks, his eyes glinting dangerously.

     Zayn backtracks immediately. "Of course! Just— it's too much for one night."

     Niall continue to smirk wickedly at Zayn. "Oh _we_ get to decide the rules here Zayn. You're ours now."

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short if you'd like for me to continue in this please comment and let me know :)


End file.
